gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jim Logan/The new Story Rating Contest!!:) enter NOW!
Im rating stories. Enter the story you want me to rate. If your stories gets the highest score, you win! I will rate an entered story, and rate the comedy, action, detail, and vocabulary. Once i rate a story, the wrtier will have the option to either enter ANOTHER story, or make a new story. Each writer can only enter three stories.(Also post a link yto your story) and you may only enter a story 1 time. How to enter Post the name of a story that YOU wrote in the comments. How to get good chances. After i review and rate you story, i will give it a 1-15 score on each subject ( Comedy, Action, Detail, Drama and Vocabulary ). Then, i will give your story an overall rating from 1-15. Then i will explain what i liked and didn't like about the story. If you want to enter another 2 stories, just post in the comments the story you wanna enter. Dont hesitate to make a new story as your other two stories. If you have 2 - 3 stories, the highest ones score will be your score. If any ties are made, the second and third stories of the users who tied will be added to the score. How to win. You have to be in the highest scored users when the contest ends. Top three contestants will win. Entries close on January 30th Note - This is a re-make of CaptainGoldvane2's blog. Jim Logan has had permission by CaptainGoldvane to remake the blog, and should not be gvien any warnings or blocks for copying. If any story gets a 15(in the overall) they AUTOMATICLY WIN no matter the due date 'The Life of Curroco' 7/15 Drama - 3 - 25 Action - 5 -15 Detail 4 - 15 Drama - 5 - 15 Vocab - 6 - 15 Overall 5 What i liked: It was pretty Great but again there were at least 7 spellin errors i saw in your story What i did not like: it went by pretty fast Johnathan Juyrig 6/15 Drama - 0 Action - 4 Detail - 6 Drama - 5 Vocab- 14 The Goldvane Trilogy - 12/15 Drama 3 Action 10 Detail 10 Vocab 13 Comedy 15 X-Mas Theme 0 I kinda liked it but again there was NO COMEDY, there no X-mas theme and little Drama but the Vocab and the Action savved you from being at probably a 2 srry mate but i was not really sucked into it at all. A Pirtes Online X-mas Story 11/15 Drama 3 Action 5 Detail 8 Vocab 15 Comedy 3 X-mas Theme 14 It was a GREAT X-Mas story but i found a little hint of Halloween still there srry but you only get an 8. The Jack Daggermenace Story 10/15 Drama 10 Action 12 Detail 15 Vocab 15 Comedy 9 Christmas Theme 0 Prison Run 12.5/15 Drama 9 Action 14 Detail 13 Vocab 15 Comedy 5 Christmas Theme 5 Category:Blog posts